


Rush

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Benito Hawke has a habit of falling hard and fast for the wrong people and Carver is not as much of a shit as he could be.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

By this point of his life there's at least one thing Benito knows he should be very, very used to: he has little to no control over anything of substance that happens in his life. There's always something so much larger than him that dictates it; Templars and the Chantry, the Blight – everyone but Benito himself. Kirkwall is more of the same, working off Gamlen's debt and then having to buy a status so he might actually get a chance at being master of his own destiny for one that it really shouldn't surprise that there's a familiar fluttering in his stomach when he meets Fenris, enough so that Carver looks between and much later, awkwardly, so awkwardly they both drink in silence and refuse to ever speak of it again. As much as Benito appreciates it, Carver asking if Benito is really sure if he even wants to think about hinting at Fenris given his understandable issues about mages is honestly such a cringe worthy moment that he wants to set them both on fire as an act of mercy.  
  
But it's one of the rare things Carver can tease him about that doesn't turn ugly because Benito has always fallen for the wrong person. Or not so much the wrong person but not always someone a mage really should be falling for.  
  
He does offer to punch Fenris in the mouth if he's an arse because only Carver is allowed to be an arse to Benito and he laughs so hard he gets the Hanged Man's finest up his nose and knocks Carver out of his seat when he tries to kiss his forehead and Isabela, watching from the bar, joins them and so does Varric and it's one of the very rare nights that Benito and Carver stagger home together, singing a song Carver insists he learned at Ostagar. Only Carver doesn't know half the words and they can't carry a tune in bucket and Benito is wearing robes and he keeps tripping over them.  
  
The next morning mother is glaring at them over breakfast – it's the biggest act of charity Benito thinks he's ever performed, calling this meal breakfast – or she's trying to because her mouth keeps twitching like she wants to smile. She probably can't remember the last time her sons actually got on without arguing or had a drink without a lot of shouting or petty arguing being involved. She leaves them to it, dragging Gamlen out to probably explain to him what bread looks like.  
  
"I'm sure this is half sawdust," Carver mutters when he's done coughing, voicing Benito's thoughts. "You know I meant it last night, if you're really doing your falling hard and fast thing, if he's an arse – you know, unless you deserve him being an arse to you – I'll stand up for you."  
  
"You do know he can put his fist _through_ your face." Benito pauses, deciding to push his luck. "Maybe we'll find out if you have a brain!"  
  
He'll never admit it but he does agree that he deserves Carver lazily swinging a foot out to send Benito and his rickety chair clattering to the floor.


End file.
